Welcome Home
by MoiMinus
Summary: Le retour de Serena dans l'Upper East Side. Femslash.


J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche c'est dernier temps, donc premier texte mener à bien depuis longtemps, j'espère que ça vaut le coup.

Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Manhattan. L'Upper East Side. Tu es chez toi… <em>A la maison<em>.

Le chauffeur ouvre la portière de la voiture et tu sens l'air froid de septembre s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Tu inspires profondément pour te donner du courage et te décide enfin à quitter ton siège pour te glisser sur le trottoir, lâchant le « _merci »_le plus charmant que tu peux produire au vus des circonstances. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de fixer quelques instants la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher de Blair Waldorf comme tu parcours la distance entre la voiture et le hall d'entré.

Tu lance distraitement un « _bonjour_ »au portier - Tu pense qu'il s'appel Roye, mais malgré le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes salué, où il t'a vus revenir en pleine nuit (ou plus exactement en début de matinée) après une fête définitivement trop alcoolisée, trainant ta meilleurs amie passablement éméchée en chantant _La Bamba_ à tue-tête – tu n'arrives toujours pas à te rappeler de lui, d'ailleurs tu n'es même pas sûr après réflexion qu'il ait toujours été là… Tu laisse tes pensées divaguer un instant sur l'injustice sociale de la chose comme tu monte le plus lentement possible les marches qui te séparent – tu en es certaine – du pire moment de ta vie.

Lorsque enfin tu atteins le salon des Waldorf, il est bondé et tu aperçois la mère de ta meilleure amie – peut-être devrais-tu dire 'ex-meilleure amie' mais tu ne veux surtout pas penser à ça maintenant – et te détourne rapidement espérant éviter les grandes retrouvailles pour l'instant. Ton regard se promène sur les invités dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ta mère.

_- Serana Van der Wootsen… ça s'est une surprise! _

Tu te raidis comme tu reconnais la voix d'Eleanor Waldorf et te retourne, esquissant un sourire à une des plus grandes langues de vipère de New York et accessoirement la mère de La plus grande langue de vipère que tu connaisses.

_- Je cours annoncer la nouvelle à Blair ma chérie!_

T'explique Madame Waldorf comme elle s'éloigne à grande enjambés vers la chambre de Blair. Pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard terminer la discussion qu'elle partageait avec une styliste presque connue mais déjà riche.

Tu décide de repartir à la recherche de ta mère malgré ton estomac qui commence sérieusement à menacer de se vider sur le parquet importer d'Europe, et remonte aussi assurément que possible la couloir vers un autre salon,

_ - Alors je lui ai répondu que son dernier tableau jurait totalement avec l'imprimé de mon nouveau canapé_, la voix est agréable mais définitivement trop snob pour te plaire réellement, _si tu avais vus sa réaction c'était…_

Tu fais la moue et appelle ta mère. Ce que tu peux détester quand elle agit comme ça,

_- Maman..._, un peu plus fort,_ Maman!_

Ta mère se retourne, son visage surpris s'éclaire d'un sourire comme elle te reconnaît, et même si tu trouve qu'elle se la joue un peu trop actrice des 50's lors de la séquence émotion, au moment où elle s'approche de toi pour te prendre dans ses bras, tu laisse échapper:

_- Tu m'as manqué_, un peu rauque, au moment où tu le prononce tu te rends compte que s'est vrai et qu'_Il _n'est pas la seule raison de ton retour.

_- Serena ma chérie_, elle sourit et ça aussi ça t'a manqué.

Ta mère te sert quelques instants dans ses bras. Tu brise rapidement l'étreinte pour chercher du regard Eric. Où est-il? Où est ton frère? Ton regard parcourt rapidement la pièce comme tu demande,

_Alors ? Où est-il ? _Ta mère te lance un regard interrogateur et tu poursuis, légèrement gênée, _on… Il est pas encore sorti? _

_- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien, d'accord? _

Au ton qu'elle emploi tu doutes qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une question, mais tu te contente d'hocher légèrement la tête alors que la désagréable impression que rien n'a changé qui t'assailli, fait se serrer ta gorge. D'une voix plus douce, elle ajoute,

_- Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de voir tes amis…_

Tu ne peux retenir un sourire amer comme tu murmure presque pour toi seul, « _oui merci… »_

Du coin de l'œil tu aperçois Nate, ton ami, '_l'homme de ta vie_'… l'homme de Votre vie surement, et ton cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite comme il te sourit avec assurance et marche à ta rencontre. Une porte s'ouvre entre vous, brisant le contact visuel, et ton cœur se sert avant de se remettre à battre à un rythme presque douloureux comme tes yeux rencontrent une chevelure brune et bouclée. C'est tout ce que tu peux apercevoir comme la fille regarde derrière elle, vers Nate, mais s'est amplement suffisant et au vus de se que cette vision fait à ton corps tu es certaine de l'identité de la fille avant même qu'elle ne tourne son visage vers toi.

Blair Waldorf.

Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers toi, et pendant un instant tu peux voir à quel point elle t'en veut d'être revenue, d'être partie… à quel point elle est perdue par ton retour… Tu la fixe quelques secondes, puis baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise de tout ce que tu perçois sur son visage avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à se recomposer un masque impassible. Tu te demande si elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nate…

Tu sens ton corps se mettre à trembler durant le quasi-imperceptible instant où elle te regard de haut en bas, te jaugeant avec dégoût, mais tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de repartir à la rencontre de son visage angélique, et comme tu te force à la regarder à nouveau, tu peux voir le sourire le plus faux que tu n'ai jamais vus s'étirer sur le visage parfait de ton ancienne amie. Elle franchi les quelques pas qui vous séparent, parée de ce rictus figé et te prend avec force dans ses bras.

_- Salut!_ Sa voix est douce et passe facilement comme amicale… _Serena._

Ses bras attrapent tes épaules comme elle te tire contre elle, et tu commence à te demander si les battements frénétiques de ton cœur ne pourraient pas finir par te faire avoir une crise cardiaque, et tu ferme les yeux profitant du bref contact entre vous. Ton souffle se fait court instantanément et ta gorge serrée à dure à _lâcher_,

_- Hey, comment ça va?_

_- J'suis contente de te voir! _Elle s'éloigne de toi et essaye de te tirer à sa suite sous le regard écœurement ravis de vos mères respective. Si seulement ses doigts n'étaient pas enfoncer Si fort dans ton bras, tu pourrais presque croire sincèrement à ses retrouvailles du genre « _L'enfant prodigue_ »! _On va passer à table… Viens!_

Sa mère vous retiens, et si un regard pouvait tuer, tu serais certainement morte au moment où tu croise celui de Blair, si plein de dégout et d'une haine mal contenue lorsque sa mère te dit qu'elle t'a gardé une place juste à côté de sa fille pour le repas. Tes yeux se perdent quelques instant dans ceux de ton ancienne amie, sa main sert fortement la tienne, t'empêchant de faire un pas de plus comme tu bégaye,

_- C'est, c'est très gentil mais, il faut que je me sauve…_

Tu remarque que tous les muscles du son visage sont figés comme elle tente désespérément de te lancer un sourire amical,

_- Tu t'en vas?_

Sa main se ressert encore, et tu commence sérieusement à avoir mal mais tu lance un regard à vos mères – car en cet instant tu préfère regarder partout sauf dans la direction de Blair – cherchant un peu de soutient de leurs côtés et explique,

_- Oui… je me sens pas très bien_, au moment où tu dis ça tu te rends compte que Blair se retient de toutes ses forces de te sauter à la gorge pour répandre ton sang sur ses escarpins _Valentino. _De plus en plus mal tu poursuis en tendant de faire lâcher prise à la poigne de fer autour de tes doigts, _oui je voulais juste passer pour vous faire un petit coucou… On se voit au lycée demain? _

Tu souris et prend littéralement tes jambes à ton cou._ Mon Dieu… Faite que demain n'arrive jamais… et que je ne pose pas un pied au lycée!_

* * *

><p>Tes talons claquent sur le parquet, tu évite les regards que te lancent les invités. Si seulement tu pouvais juste n'être jamais revenu à Manhattan! Mais il le fallait bien… Tu es enfin sorti des salons Waldorf. Tu entends les dernières rumeurs de conversation quelques mètres derrière toi, comme tes talons claquent maintenant sur le marbre des escaliers. Tu as l'impression qu'ils font un bruit d'enfer. Soudain tu te sens tiré en arrière par ton carré en soi jaune. Sans même que tu ne réalise se qu'il se passe, un corps chaud, brulant se colle contre toi, une bouche avide trouve la tienne et tu ferme les yeux instantanément, te sentant <em>enfin <em>réellement à la maison. Ta tête frappe le mur le plus proche comme tu te retrouve coincé entre celui-ci et ce corps incroyablement chaud. A moitié assommée par le coup, tu sens des mains avides parcourir ton corps. Et si ton cœur ne t'avait pas suffit pour connaître l'identité de ton agresseur; il te suffirait de te fier aux réactions hallucinante de ton corps pour la connaître.

Blair Waldorf.

Ses dents mordent férocement ta lèvre inférieure, la douleur te fait pousser un gémissement plaintif, et sa langue s'insère de force dans ta bouche. Tu gémis à nouveau car malgré sa violence, tout ton corps réclame _encore_!

Réussissant enfin à réagir, tes mains glissent le long de sa mini robe noir et agrippe avec force ses fesses. Les muscles de tes bras se contractent comme tu la soulève du sol en caressent impatiemment ses fesses et ses cuisses. Blair enroulent ses jambes autour de ta taille au moment où tu retourne la situation et la plaque durement contre le mur de marbre. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de douleur mais sans lui laisser un instant de répit, tes lèvres retrouvent les siennes. Tes hanches bougent inconsciemment contre elle et chacun des gémissements qu'elle retient fait courir un frisson dans ta colonne vertébrale. Ta main caresse furieusement sa cuisse comme tu la glisse sous sa robe. Ta lèvre se glisse entre tes dents lorsque tu vois son porte-jarretelle et son string déjà complètement humide. Tu laisses tes doigts caresser sans jamais vraiment toucher le tissu et l'entend grogner de frustration.

Une main parfaitement manucuré se perd dans tes cheveux alors que se jumelle effleure tes seins quelques instant et poursuit sa torture sur ton ventre. Chaque mouvement qu'elle fait t'est tellement familier et en même temps totalement oublié. Vos bouches se séparent finalement, comme sa main déboutonne lentement ton short, tes dents s'enfoncent dans la peau tendre de son cou dès l'instant où ses doigts descendent encore et finalement te caressent, allégeant un instant la tension douloureuse entre tes cuisses. Ta propre main franchi enfin l'obstacle qui la sépare du plaisir et tu enfonce sans ménagement, mais sans aucune difficulté non plus, trois doigts en elle. Tu peux sentir les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer durement et tu _sais _qu'elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier! Tu as envie de rire, car il suffirait qu'un des invités se penche sur le palier supérieur, pour que vous soyez découvertes. Et une partie de toi que tu tente d'étouffer depuis des années espère à en pleurer que quelqu'un vous voit, que Chuk Bass vous surprenne et envoi une photo de vous à Gossip Girl! Tu espère un énorme scandale, tu pries pour qu'enfin, enfin chacun sache que Blair Waldorf ne s'est pas réservé à l'Homme de sa vie.

Parce que même si ce n'était que des jeunes d'adolescente, qu'à quatorze ans vous avez préféré prétendre mentir, et qu'à cet âge, vous avez préféré vous dire que ce n'était que des '_câlins de filles_', de l'amour de meilleures amies… ça n'empêche pas la vérité. ça n'empêche pas qu'en grandissant, ton désir pour elle a grandit aussi…

Elle gémit profondément comme ta main la pénètre rapidement, à t'en faire mal au bras, ses ongles grattent sur ton clitoris et tu ne distingue plus la douleur du plaisir, tu sais qu'elle est au bord, qu'elle va venir, juste pour toi une fois encore, tu te demande si elle ne va pas juste profiter de son orgasme et t'abandonner là, avec ta frustration, mais l'habitude est plus forte que sa haine tu suppose, car elle te caresse avec plus d'intensité et tes dents s'enfoncent violement dans sa gorge au moment où vous atteignez le plaisir, ensemble. Ton corps épuisé s'effondre lourdement sur le sien, la piégeant encore plus contre le mur. Un gémissement sourd résonne quelques instants dans le couloir, puis le silence revient seulement interrompu par vos respirations saccadées…

Doucement, presque malgré toi, malgré la déception qui te pique toujours le cœur quand tu penses à elle, malgré la haine qu'elle éprouve pour toi, tu poses doucement tes lèvres sur les siennes. Et tu y laisse transparaitre tout ton amour, cet amour trop souvent déçu.

Le contact ne dure qu'un instant, avant qu'elle ne te repousse durement.

Tes yeux remontent dans les siens, maintenant vidé de tout le désir qui y brulait un peu plus tôt, il n'y reste qu'une haine froide, aussi froide que le ton qu'elle emploi pour te briser un peu plus encore,

- _Maintenant, va-t'en Serena…_

* * *

><p>Tu es à la clinique, Eric dort et tu le fixe, assise sur un fauteuil à côté du lit… Une larme coule lentement sur ta joue, comme tu regarde celui pour qui tu es revenue à New York. Ton cœur se serre quand tu réalise que tu as encore menti, tu t'ais encore menti… Ton corps se gèle de douleur et semble te bruler de désir comme ton esprit te renvoi contre le corps de Blair, son souffle sur ton épaule et ses gémissements silencieux autour de vous… Ces souvenirs se mêlent à d'autres beaucoup plus ancien, parfois plus heureux, parfois aussi cruels…<p>

Et tu t'avoue enfin que oui tu aime Eric, oui il t'a manqué, horriblement parfois. Mais si tu es revenu c'est pour une seule raison. La raison qui est et à toujours été à l'origine de tout tes actes…

Blair Waldorf.


End file.
